the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiberius (PASC)
PASC Background Tiberius, like most Plague dragons is a survivor. He started out his life as a little fae with a mother who was obsessed with the Shade. She was a Shade worshiper and all she wanted was to infect her children with the corruption. Tib had spent his childhood trying to stay away from the Shade his mother tried to give him. He had to skip meals or go thirsty because his mother had contaminated his food and water. She had even tried to infect him by force. But he was always lucky and managed to slip away just in time. When he was a teen he managed to slip away from his mother for good. He ran away and joined a Plague academy that trained dragons how to fight the Shade. They were called the Shade Chasers. The Plague Academy of Shade Chasers or PASC is split into different factions, the melee faction; known as the Shade Killers, the spy faction; known as Death Seekers, and the magic faction; known as the Irradiated Mages. The Irradiated Mages were the elite of the elite. It took courage and guts to become in league with them. And that's exactly what Tiberius set out to do. Boot camp was hard on his little fae body. Every dragon was treated equal during training. They didn't care whether a dragon was a fae or an imp they all had to go through the same training through the same methods. If something was physically impossible to do, which much of the training was for little Tib, then it was encouraged to find a loop hole. Be clever. There was always a way. And Tib always found it. But still the extreme training of the boot camp was hard on his little body. He had a hard time keeping up. So he got a low paying job at the academy to earn enough money for a breed change. After months of cleaning toilets and cooking dinners, finally Tib had earned enough money for a decent breed change, and so he became a spiral. His new spiral form took a bit to get used too, but once he did he rose through the ranks at the academy. It still wasn't easy, but his new body was much more durable than his fae one. Eventually it was time for him to join the Irradiated Mages. He only had to survive the infusion of Arcane magic. Not many dragons survived the process. Their bodies rejected the foreign magic. But Tib. Tib survived. He now travels Sornieth on missions to destroy bits and pieces of the Shade. He hates the Shade with every scale on his hide. He refuses to become like his mother. He refuses to be merciful on any Shade creature he comes across. At least until he stumbled across some long lost family members. Shade Touched family members. Tiberius is the nephew of Isra, the Demigod of Silence. Tib's Uncle has the scars of the Shade. Plus is cousin, Sith is Shade Touched as well. Tiberius is a bit conflicted. The only family he had ever known was his mother, and he hated her. But these dragons. These dragons are different. They're good dragons. Tib isn't sure what the think about his Uncle being a demigod either. It turns out his mother too was once a demigod, before she became a Shade worshiper. Her parents, Tib's grandparents are minor gods of Sornieth. Isra says that although Tib's godly heritage is too diluted for him to be considered a demigod, he may still have some godly powers. He has always been naturally skilled with magic. Plus he's a quick healer. It's a possibility that his god heritage is the reason why he survived being injected with Arcane magic. Maybe, just maybe Tiberius might be able to shapeshift as well. Only time can tell what hidden powers Tib has yet to unlock. Personality A little grumpy, but means well. Relationships Isra: Uncle Amaranthine: Aunt Hazard: Mate? Trivia * Theme is Radioactive by Imagine Dragons * Gay Demisexual Category:Plague Dragon Category:Spiral Category:Male Category:Mage